Gemes Of Shadow
by Blackfyre910
Summary: Namanya Naruto Namikaze anak ke dua dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.Walaupun dia bukan jincuuriki kyubi ataupun anak yang di ramalkan dia tetap dicintai dan disayangi oleh orang tua dan saudaranya.akan tetapi mengapa dia menjadi orang yang penuh kebencian.?


**_Gemes_** ** _Of Shadow_**

 ** _Summary :_**

 ** _Namanya Naruto Namikaze anak ke 2 dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki_** ** _Walaupun dia bukan jincuuriki kyubi ataupun Anak yang di ramalkan di tetapa di cintai dan disayangi oleh orang tua dan saudaranya.akan tetapi mengapa dia menjadi orang yang penuh kebencian_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

 ** _~Naruto Bukan Punya Saya~_**

 ** _Rated_**

 ** _[M]_**

 ** _Warning :_**

 ** _typo,Newbie_** ** _,Geje,Semi Cannon,Minato and Kushina Life,Not Jincuuriki Naruto,_**

 ** _Strong and Semi dark Naruto_**

_

 ** _Kediaman Ashikaga_**

Hujan deras yang disertai degan guntur yang mengelegar.di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang disertai degan banyak barang-barang yang mewah, dan tentu saja mahal.terlihat seseorang pria paruh baya yang pendek dan mempunyai rambut coklat sedang duduk di meja kantornya sambil menikmati sebotol sake.

Dia adalah Ashikaga Gorou,seorang pebisnis yang cukup kejam tapi juga pengecut dan penakut.yang mengunakan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya.berkat korupsi,ancaman, dan pemerasan yang dilakukannya,dia sekarang dikenal sebagai salah satu orang terkaya di konoha.dan disamping itu dia juga menjadi salah satu anggota dewan sipil konoha

Tentu saja, degan segala yang dimiliknya itu pasti membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat sombong

Tok...tok...

"Hmm..."gumam Gorou setengah mabuk

"Gorou sama waktunya makan malam"kata salah satu Maid yang bekerja di ruman besar miliknya.

Meletakan gelas yang berisih sake di mejanya lalu melihat ke arah pintu kantornya sebelum berteriak

"pergilah,aku akan turun sebentar lagi"

"baiklah,Gorou sama" ucap Maid itu patuh

Berdiri dari kursi mewah miliknya.Gorou pergi meninggalkan kantornya menuju ruang makan.berjalan sendirian di lorong rumahnya membuatnya merinding.entah mengapa, malam ini terasa cukup mencekam baginya.setelah berjalan cukup lama akibat rumahnya yang cukup besar dia akhirnya sampai diruang makan.sesampainya disana ia disambut oleh seseorang yang mengunakan jubah hitam sedang duduk degan santai di kursi.

"jadi,kau sudah datang.emm...lama sekali?apakah perut besarmu itu membuatmu susah berjalan eh..." ucap orang itu degan nada mengejek.

"Siapa k-kau ... dan beraninya kau apa kau tau siapa aku hah..."teriak Gorou degan wajah yang memerah karena marah.walaupun di juga sangat terkejut melihat seseorang berhasil menyusup ke dalam rumahnya yang memiliki banyak penjaga

"Oh...tentu saja aku tau kau siapa.Ashikaga Gorou orang yang membunuh haruno seiyuu dan mengambil tempatnya sebagai anggota dewan sipil konoha."Ujar orang itu

"Bagaimana...k-kau tau..?"

"Ya...seekor burung gagak memberi tauku"

"Sialan kau bocah...huh,tapi karena kau mengetahui rahasiaku.oleh karena itu,kau harus mati" Ucap Gorou sambil menyeringai sadis."

Mendegar pernyataan dari Gorou yang ingin membunuhnya penyusup itu malah tersenyum geli."Dan siapa yang akan membunuhku hmm..kau yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan degan cepat karena perut besarmu itu tidak mungkin bisa membunuh ku.."

"Penjag-" sebelum Gorou bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.dia merasakan sesuatu benda tajam di lehernya..

"Degar...pak tua,aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga disini jadi kita langsung saja"Ancam sang pembunuh dan tentu saja,itu membuat membuat Gorou sangat ketakutan.

"Tu-nggu tolong jangan bunuh aku...a-ku punya banyak ua-ang dan kau boleh mengambil semuanya tapi,to-long,jagan bunuh aku moho-akhh..."

Sebelum Gorou sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya.sang pembunuh lebih dulu mengorok lehernya.

"Kau sangat naive,apa kau pikir semua bisa di beli degan uang." kata sang pembunuh

Setelah membunuh Akshikaga Gorou.ia keluar dari ruang makan tersebut.ditengah perjalannya Menuju kamar sang pemilik rumah ia melihat banyak penjaga yang mati setelah ia kalahkan sebelumnya.setelah sampai di brangkas tempat Gorou Menyimpan uangnya.lalu mengambil uang jutaan ryo yang ada disana.

"Kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Ya...itu sudah lebih dari cukup Naruto"

Membalikan badanya kebelakang ia melihat seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut putih panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dan mengunakan kimono putih degan corak bunga di ujungnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini Hime-sama"

Ujar Naruto degan lembut dan sopan kepada wanita itu sambil mendukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Naruto kepalannya,wanita yang di panggil Hime-sama itu berjalan ke arah naruto degan anggun.lalu melepas hoddie yang melindungi wajahnya.dia memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru saphire yang sejernih lautan itu.dan mengelus lembut pipinya

"Kau tidak perlu menundukkan kepalamu padaku.Karena kau bukanlah anak buahku seperti yang lainya.kau adalah muridku,penerusku, dan kebanggaanku.apa kau mengerti Naruto."

"Hai.,dan Terimah kasih, Hime-sama...tapi sekali lagi, apa yang anda lakukan di sini" Naruto bertanya.

"Hmm...aku hanya ingin melihat misimu kali ini dan sepertinya cukup sukses."Jawabnya

"Tapi sebaiknya kami pergi sebelum para anbu datang dan mengetahui keberadan kami.kau taukan motto kita."

"Ya Kami adalah **Yurei"** jawab Naruto degan nada tegas.

 ** _"Benar..kami adalah Yurei dan kami adalah"_**

 ** _"Bayangan"_**


End file.
